yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Cap'n Crash
is a Water-attribute Boss Yo-kai. He is fought in Chapter 6 of Yo-kai Watch 2. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch 2: ''Boss Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Boss Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch anime series: Minor Yo-kai. Biology Cap'n Crash has a stocky build and has blue skin. He also has a mustache, a goatee, blue puffy lips, and an eyepatch in his left eye. He wears a black hakama fastened by a red obi, a sleeveless blue captain coat with golden linings, and a bicorn typically worn by pirate captains, giving him a pirate captain appearance. He's seen carrying an anchor, or sometimes he's seen his steering wheel. Using his steering wheel, Cap'n Crash can cause people to make a decision, and regret it. However, his wheel gets locked into place, if his victims feel proud of their decision. In the games, he uses his wheel to rotate the player's Yo-kai against his or her will. He's can set a water trap to damage the Yo-kai in that position. He also has moves depending on his weapon. For example, when his anchor's out, he can swing it 4 times at all of your Yo-Kai. Or, when his steering wheel's out, he can inspirit your Yo-Kai and even drop a big iron ball onto one of the allies. Profile Yo-kai Watch anime series Cap'n Crash appears in EP057, in which causes Nate to make decisions and causing him to regret them. He's also accompanied by two unnamed crew members. Even though Nate summons Papa Windbag to counter his powers in the moment Eddie gives him a tribal mask instead of an Emperor Krill figure by choosing randomly, Nate falls victim to Cap'n Crash's power. Finally, Nate thwarts Cap'n Crash when Katie encourages him about his mask as it was the inspiration for Emperor Krill's mask that only the most serious fans have. His wheel's locked into place by Nate's excitement; then he and his crew fall over trying to make it move. In EP112, Mr. Crabbycat taught Hardy Hound, Gargaros, Rubeus J, and Cap'n Crash went to Disrupting Class Academy but all they did was damage the school with their size. Yo-kai Watch 2 Cap'n Crash appears as a Boss in Chapter 6, in which he ambushes the player when he or she tries to de-petrify Mermaidyn in the seashore cave. In Psychic Specters, he appears in a sidequest involving Mermadonna. Etymology Origin Name Origin In French," Barbefrousse" comes from "Barbe Rousse" (Frederick Barbarossa) and "frousse" (willies). In English, Cap'n Crash is a pun combining the name of the cereal mascot Cap'n Crunch and the word crash. Trivia *While in the game he appears alone, in his anime debut he appears with a yo-kai small pirate crew of his own. In other languages Capitán Crash | es-meaning = | de-name = Käpt'n Kenter | de-meaning = | it-name = Ankorat | it-meaning = | du-name = Cap'n Crash | du-meaning = | ru-name = | ru-meaning = | pt-name = Capitão Crash | pt-meaning = | ptbr-name = Capitão Estorvo | ptbr-meaning = | kr-name = 다이코카이 선장 Daikokai Seonjang | kr-meaning = | zh-name = | zh-meaning = }} See also * Cap'n Rexde:Käpt'n Kenter Category:Male Characters Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Water-attribute Yo-kai Category:Non-playable Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai